


Rule Number Nine

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Rule Number Nine

Title: Rule Number Nine  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Basically AU. Giles has the Magic Box, so I'm assuming S5'ish. No Riley, no Dawn, no evil monsters making their lives hell at the moment. Just Buffy and Giles.  
Synopsis: Giles has rules. Is he able to keep from breaking them?   
Special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com)!

 

Giles smiled as he circled his Slayer, the sword held confidently in his hand. Buffy took a step back, concentrating on her next move. Giles lunged quickly, stopping the blade mere millimetres from her abdomen. He shook his head slowly, his smile fading.

"You're dead."

Buffy huffed and pushed her sweat-dampened hair back from her face. "I hate swords."

"Mm. Which is why you need to work harder." He walked across the training room and picked up a bottle of water, taking a drink from it before tossing it to Buffy. "Your lapse in concentration is what caused your death this time."

She shook her head in disagreement, easily catching the bottle. "No, I was concentrating too hard."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What were you concentrating on?"

"What I was going to do next." She answered hesitantly.

"Mm, yes. And that would be the reason you're dead." He sighed softly. "Buffy, we've talked about this. You can't afford to think about your next move. You should – "

"Let my instincts carry over." She interrupted quickly. "I know, Giles. But…swords…"

"Buffy – "

"What good would a sword be against a crossbow, anyway?" She countered quickly, her hands on her hips. "I come across a guy with a sword, I shoot him. Why – "

She narrowed her eyes as Giles walked to the weapons cabinet and pulled out the crossbow. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you another lesson." His smile returned as he handed the weapon to her. He moved across the room and faced her. "When you're ready."

"Huh? Ready for what?"

"You said that if you came across a guy with a sword, you'd shoot him." He raised his sword and twirled it lightly. "I'm a guy with a sword…shoot me."

She gave an exasperated groan. "I'm not going to shoot you, Giles."

"And if I attack you?" When she shook her head, he took a step towards her. "Trust me, Buffy. This is a lesson."

She thought about his words for a moment and raised the crossbow. "If it's a lesson, I can't hurt you."

He smiled softly. "Correct. Ready now?"

When she gave him a quick nod, he moved quickly towards her. She took aim and fired off a round. Her eyes widened as he spoke two words, the bolt deflecting off an invisible barrier. She hurried to reload the weapon, but stopped when she felt the cool metal of the sword's blade touch her neck.

"Again, you're dead." He whispered.

She stared at him and shook her head. "You cheated."

He lowered the sword and looked into her eyes. "I used magic, Buffy. That's hardly cheating when you consider that many of your adversaries are well-versed in magic."

Knowing it was useless to argue with him, she handed the crossbow back to him. "Fine. Swords, then. Fun for me."

He chuckled softly as she picked her sword back up while he returned to crossbow to the cabinet. "It can be fun."

"Yeah, if you're…you." She pouted, watching him walk over to her.

He smiled and gestured towards her sword with his. "Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah…" She raised her sword and took her stance. "Let's go."

He started slow, but quickly sped up his attack. She fought back smartly, allowing her instincts to guide her movements. When she lunged towards him between blows, he grinned and blocked her.

"Good, Buffy…keep going."

She launched her own attack, swinging the weapon in a large arc as she moved forward. Her blows came rapidly and he struggled to keep up with her. He ducked as the blade cut through the air and darted to the side.

The change of direction confused her momentarily. But it was long enough that Giles was able to regain control of the situation. She moved backwards as she blocked his thrusts and groaned when she felt the wall against her back.

"You win." She breathed heavily as she lowered her weapon.

His chest heaved as he breathed, moving further into her personal space. "Yes, but…your performance was much better this time."

When she felt his fingertips touch her cheek, she smiled. "You gonna break 'rule number nine of Magic Box ownership'?"

He licked his lips, allowing the sword to fall from his hand. "I don't recall having a rule against kissing you."

He reached down and tugged the sword from her hand, dropping it to the floor as well. Buffy raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I'd done that, you would've scolded me."

His eyes darted to her lips as his hands moved down her arms. "And if they weren't practice swords, I wouldn't have done that."

"Giles?"

"Hm?" He mumbled as his hands found hers and laced their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he lifted their joined hands and placed them on the wall above her head.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm getting ready to kiss you." He smiled as he lowered his head. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"You've never kissed me in here before." She whispered, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Always said that the training room was for training…"

"Mm-hm." He pushed his body against hers, tightening his hold on her hands when she gasped at the sensation of his erection pressing against her hip. "Perhaps you're right."

When he moved to step back, she wrapped her leg around his thigh, holding him in place. "Don't tease me, Giles."

He groaned softly, releasing one of her hands and moving his to cradle the side of her face. "It's not my intention to tease you. I'm simply not sure if I would be able to stop with a kiss."

She took advantage of the fact that one of her hands was free and moved it to his back. "Then don't stop with a kiss."

He took a deep breath and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry. We can't…not here."

She sighed heavily and lowered her leg. "I know. But, it really makes me want to be mad at you. It's not fair to do that to me…" She glanced at his groin when he let go of her other hand and took a step back. "Or to you."

He started to respond, stopping when he saw the flicker in her eyes. "What?"

"Is it just the training room or the Magic Box as a whole that you want to be sex-free?"

He swallowed, feeling his desire rise as her eyes darkened. "Come home with me."

She grinned and ran her hand over her breast. "Oh, I will. I'm just not sure I can wait until we get home."

He stared at her, inhaling deeply as he felt his cock harden even more. "We, uh…we should go."

"Your car out back?"

He nodded slowly, allowing his eyes to roam over her body.

She reached out and lightly touched his chest. "Go make sure all the locks are locked and everything…and I'll meet you at the car, okay?"

He shuddered at her touch and successfully stopped himself from pulling her into his arms. "I won't be long."

She grinned and walked backwards to the door in the training room that led to the back alley. "Make sure you're not."

As she walked out the door, he reached down and adjusted his erection. The thought crossed his mind, and not for the first time, that she was going to be the death of him one day. He was fairly certain that there were worse ways for a man to meet his death.

He smiled as he turned and made his way into the main shop area to check the locks and lights.

* * *

Giles walked out the back door and locked it behind him. As he turned towards the car, he smiled brightly. The first thing he noticed was the fact that she was sitting on the front fender of the BMW, lightly swinging her legs.

As his gaze moved down her body, he noticed something else. She was wearing a skirt…a very short skirt. He raised an eyebrow and met her eyes.

"You changed."

She grinned and beckoned him to her with one finger. "Yeah…"

He made his way to her, placing his left hand on her bare knee and running the fingers of his right through her hair. "Why?"

She parted her legs slightly and gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him forward. "Easier access."

"Buffy…"

She shook her head slowly and reached up, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down. "Told you I wasn't sure if I could wait…"

He made no protest and covered her mouth with his. His tongue flicked against hers as his hand slid up her thigh and underneath her skirt. When his fingers brushed across soft curls instead of the expected satin of her underwear, he groaned and broke the kiss.

"Dear Lord…" He whispered huskily.

She smiled and moved her hand to his belt buckle, quickly undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. "I want you now, Giles."

He glanced around the dark alley, trembling as she pulled the zipper down and slipped her hand inside of his boxers, carefully drawing his heated erection out. "Buffy…"

Buffy licked her lips as she curled her fingers around his cock. "It's late. It's dark. No one's around and, according to my spidey-sense…no evil lurking about. It's just us…and I want you."

"Here?" He swallowed, unable to stop himself from thrusting into her hand. "On the car?"

"Mm-hm." She stroked him firmly as she moved closer to the edge of the fender. "Unless…um…"

He tilted his head as she trailed off. "Unless what?"

"Is it too weird?" When she saw the confusion in his eyes, she took a deep breath. "I mean…considering what happened a couple of years ago?"

He smiled understandingly as realization set in. His fingers slipped through her folds, easily locating her clitoris. He gently rubbed the hardened nub as he brushed his lips across hers.

"Very different circumstances, Buffy." He whispered, applying more pressure to her clit. "I'm in love with you. If this is what you want – "

"God, yes…" She groaned as she rubbed her thumb across the head of his cock. "I want this…I want you…please…"

His eyes darkened as he nodded, capturing her lips once more. His tongue swept into her mouth as he used his upper body to push her back until she was lying across the hood of the car.

His mouth moved down her throat, placing warm, sucking kisses over her skin. Reaching between their bodies, he grasped his erection and gently nudged it through her wet folds. Her hand ran through his hair as he carefully pushed his cock inside of her.

"God…"

He smiled and raised his head to look into her eyes. "I, uh…we'll have to make this quick…"

"Uh-huh…" She moaned as he began to rock against her.

He pushed his upper body up, holding her hip with his left hand as his right lovingly massaged her breast. "I'd love to rip your clothes off of you right now…"

She stared at him through passion-glazed eyes. "Do it…"

He shook his head slowly, tenderly pinching her nipple through her clothing. "Not here, love. As much as I'd love to see you lying across the car…completely bare and open to me…we're in an alley…"

"Giles…"

He pushed harder against her, groaning as the car rocked beneath them. "If we were in a deserted area, I'd have you naked and bent over this fender…my hand rubbing your ass as I fuck you slowly from behind…"

"Jesus…" She breathed heavily as her hand covered his, pressing it harder against her breast. "More…tell me more…"

He licked his lips, glancing down at their union that was only visible to him. "I'd fuck you until you come. And then I'd turn you around and lay you down…much like you are now. And I'd fuck you hard and fast until your come was dripping down the side of the car."

"God! Yes!"

Her sudden scream startled him and he pulled his hand out from under hers, placing two fingers across her lips. "Ssh, darling. No need to bring attention to us right now…"

"Sorry." She mumbled under his fingers, bucking her hips against him. "Don't stop…please, God, don't stop…keep…fuck…keep talking…"

He bit his lip when he felt her inner walls begin to quiver around him. "God, I want you to come."

"Close…so close…"

He gazed down at her and then groaned, pulling out of her quickly. Her eyes snapped open as she started to protest. Her protest was halted when he pulled her off the car and turned her around.

"Giles!"

"Ssh…" He pushed her forward until she was bent over the fender and quickly re-entered her. "God, yes…"

He leaned over her back, slamming his hips against her. He covered her left hand with his, lacing their fingers together and pressing her palm against the cool metal. His right hand slid underneath her blouse, lifting her just enough to give his hand room to cover a warm breast.

He kneaded the firm flesh as his lips moved to her ear, whispering lustfully as he urged her closer to orgasm. "Please, Buffy…come for me…"

She moaned loudly, unsuccessful in her attempt to remain quiet. The sensation of his thick cock ramming into her from behind, the coolness of the metal of the car underneath her…it was all proving to be too much for her. She felt her climax approaching quickly.

So did Giles.

"Yes…that's it, love. Let go…" His teeth nibbled her ear as his hand applied more pressure to her breast. "You're going to make me come so hard, Buffy…"

"Love…you…" She whimpered, squeezing his fingers.

"Oh, God…I love you too, Buffy. I love you so much…" He whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Giles!"

He grunted as her inner muscles clamped down on him. "Yes…come…"

She bit her lip to stifle her scream of ecstasy as she complied with his command. Her body trembled beneath him as her fluids bathed his cock. He was able to give her three more hard thrusts before his fingers tightened on her breast and he called out her name.

He collapsed onto her back, his breathing hot and heavy against her neck. "Dear Lord, Buffy…"

She whimpered again as his spent cock slipped from her. After placing another soft kiss on her neck, he pushed himself up and pulled her skirt back down. She inhaled shakily and stood, wobbling slightly.

He steadied her quickly, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh." She sighed, allowing him to support her weight. "You?"

He chuckled softly, bending his head to kiss the top of hers. "Mm-hm."

Her eyes focused on the fender and she laughed gently. His hand caressed her abdomen as he whispered softly.

"What is it?"

She gestured to the car as she turned her head to look up at him. "Looks like you got your wish."

He looked at the fender and smiled when he saw the moisture glistening under the moonlight. "Mm…part of my wish, it seems." His hands smoothed over her hips as he met her eyes. "You're still dressed."

She turned in his arms and reached down, carefully tucking his damp cock back into his boxers before zipping, buttoning, and buckling him back up. "Maybe one day you'll take me to a deserted area."

He grinned and leaned down, kissing her warmly. "I'll put that on my list of things to do. For now…I think I'd prefer to just take you home."

She shifted and wrinkled her nose. "Oh, I think I need a shower…"

His eyes flickered. "That can be arranged. Or…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or?"

He licked his lips and stared into her eyes. "Or…I can take you straight to bed and clean you myself. And we could take a shower together…later."

Her smile grew as she moved out of his embrace and opened the car door. "Then you better get me home quickly."

He nodded slowly, ushering her into the passenger seat and closing the door. He looked at the fender and smiled brightly before making his way to the other side of the car. He glanced down at his groin as he opened the car door, only mildly surprised when he felt his cock begin to stir.

Getting home quickly was definitely what needed to be done.

 

~ End


End file.
